Focus
by stupidsexymustang
Summary: Roy wakes up to darkness. Only his Lieutenant can lead him back out. Written for Royai Week '15, prompt "Blindness". Fluff City, full stop!


_**A/N: Hello! This is for the prompt "Blindness" for Royai Week. Fluff City ahead, people. So fluffy. You've been warned. I own nothing!**_

* * *

Roy woke and the world was black. _This isn't right..._ His mind flashed back to the night he'd lost his sight, when he'd almost lost Riza. He saw her, in his head, lying on the ground, her blood soaking the concrete. He saw her in his arms as she came back to life. He saw her ripped away from him again. He saw Bradley looming over him as the light from the transmutation circle engulfed the room. He saw Truth. And now he saw nothing.

 _No...no this isn't right,_ and his mind jumped again to the memory of Dr. Marcoh in his hospital room, telling him about the Philosopher's Stone, and then Riza's face coming into view, smiling at him, relieved. He had gotten his eyesight back...why then...why was everything black? WHY COULDN'T HE SEE?!

"Roy...Roy, calm down!" Riza's voice came into his consciousness. He was suddenly aware of her arms wrapping around him gently, calming him. He had been thrashing, frantically trying to make sense of the darkness. Her touch was soothing, even though he couldn't see her.

"Riza. Why can't I..." Her voice cut through the blackness again.

"You're suffering from temporary blindness. Remember?" 'Temporary bli...' and then it all came back. This was the third...no, the fourth time this had happened. It had been three months since he had gotten his vision back, and every once in awhile he awoke unable to see. It hadn't happened in awhile, though.

"Just calm down. Breathe. Your sight will return. Focus on my is only for a moment." Roy squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments and opened them again. There. There was light, and some vague shapes. He could feel Riza running her hand across his naked back, gently shushing him as she tried to steady his heart and mind.

"You're okay. We're okay. Just breathe." Roy breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. It was hard. He had been on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Controlling his breathing was difficult, but Riza's presence and the light that was beginning to come in helped to calm him down.

"Breathe...there you go. It'll come back."

"There's...there's some light..." He heard Riza breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good! That's a good sign. Just focus on the light." He felt her hand touch the back of his. He was gripping the blankets extremely tightly. He loosened his grip and wrapped his hand around hers, taking comfort in her touch. Roy felt her rest her forehead on his shoulder. There was more light coming in but...

"Everything's still a blur. It's like...like looking through rain glass at night." Riza's head left his shoulder.

"Yes. Just keep blinking and focus on the light. You'll eventually refocus." He nodded and shifted his grip on her hand. She continued to rub his back.

"What are our plans for the day?" he asked. He needed something to focus on. He felt her thinking beside him. Roy could picture her, long blonde hair mussed from sleeping, amber eyes sparkling but not quite sharp. The sharpness wouldn't come until her second cup of coffee. She always slept in a t-shirt, but he couldn't remember which one she had worn last night.

"Let's see. It's a Saturday, so no work."

"Thank god."

"I was thinking a light breakfast, take Hayate to the park, maybe get some lunch in the square and do some shopping?" Roy managed a small smile through his focused breathing. She knew how much he loved doing little domestic things with her. It made them feel like a real couple. Riza continued.

"There's a new restaurant by the park I want to try. I saw it the other day with Havoc. Some sort of Aerugonian place."

"That sounds nice. What are you wanting to go shopping for?" Roy ventured. He noticed that spots were now beginning to dance in his vision, a good sign.

"We need a new blender."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Roy closed one eye, then opened it and closed the other.

"Your ability to break common household items IS truly impressive."

"Hey, that blender had it out for me."

"You stuck a wooden spoon in it. The blender never had a chance."

"I guess we should buy a new spoon as well." Riza chuckled. Roy noticed that he could make out her jacket on her bedroom door now, and could tell where, lying at the foot of the bed, Hayate began and where the bedspread ended. He blinked a couple more times and the dog took a more solid shape.

"You're breathing a bit easier. How do you feel?" Roy turned his head to his left and looked at Riza. She peered at him through her bangs, amber eyes exactly as he imagined them, bright and tired. Finally, his world was in focus.

"I'm much better. I can see you." Riza smiled. She held up her hand.

"How many fingers?"

"Three. And they're sharp, not fuzzy at all." Riza closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Good," she sighed and then scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. He cradled her to his chest, burying his face in her blonde hair.

"It took you less time to come back than the last episode. It seems like it's getting at least a little easier." Roy pulled his head up, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"It's just so disorienting. I can feel that my eyes are open, I'll always have just woken from a dream where everything's visible and then there's nothing but darkness and, if I'm lucky, vague shapes. I forget what's happened, and so then I'm confused and...I panic." Riza ran her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He was so grateful to her. This woman's love had saved him so often. From despair, from rage...even from blindness. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Roy took her hands in his and placed them to his lips, kissing them gently.

"Thank you for being here. This would be much harder without you. Thank you for...being you." Riza smiled.

"I suppose being me is the least I can do, Colonel."

"Perfect. That's all I'd ever ask." Roy opened his arms and she fell into them, and they held each other for a few more moments while Roy silently thanked whatever god existed for the ability to see and to love Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time in Fluff City. Please remember to favorite and review upon exiting the city!_


End file.
